


Welcome to the End

by BlayzeFyre04



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlayzeFyre04/pseuds/BlayzeFyre04
Summary: This is a zombie apocalypse fic so yeah that'll be fun.





	Welcome to the End

I have to write something so this is it for now


End file.
